


A merman's kiss

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Merlock, Merman Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John meet as boys when John reacts to the siren song. What will happen when they meet again as men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May not get finished, will see how it goes. Inspired by pirates of the Caribbean 4. First time writing merlock not first au lol.

Sherlock had slipped away from his older brother, bored as usual. Ever since their parents had died in a tragic accident with the boat propellers Mycroft had become even more insufferable than usual. It didn't help that their very small pod looked to him as a leader...  
He shivered slightly and hoisted himself onto the sun-warmed rock. They would be moving on soon, the waters of Scotland too cold in winter. But for now it was still late summer and a handful of tourist still came and went.

Sherlock hesitated for a moment before shrugging, opening his mouth and singing. He was young, only 12 cycles, too young to work the song but there was no harm in practising.

'I disdain all glittering gold, my only consolation is my jolly sailor bold'

'Hello'

Sherlock startled at the unexpected voice and the boy laughed as he fell off the rock into the water.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm John, John Watson' the boy held his hand out of the water with an easy going friendly grin on his face.

'Sherlock. And you didn't scare me! You just came out of nowhere...'

The older boy shrugged 'If you say so. You're right I suppose; I wasn't swimming here but I heard singing and before I knew it I was here..was it you singing?'

Sherlock felt his heart beat faster and he sank deeper into the water to hide his tail. Could he really have lured the human boy here?  
'...he frowned upon his daughter for she loved a jolly sailor bold'

'It was you' John marvelled 'It's really nice, it makes me feel nice' He stared at Sherlock: though he could see he was younger than John's 15 years he was very pretty, with porcelain skin and eyes all the colors of the sea. He bit his lip as he worried and Sherlock's eyes flicked down.

'Are you my jolly sailor bold?' he asked as he swam closer.

John giggled 'Um I don't know, maybe? I mean I could be?'

Sherlock frowned, unsure of what to do now. He had never hunted by himself before and he hadn't expected anyone to come to the song.  
He was already the same height as the boy so he leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

John froze and Sherlock looked put out. He flicked his tail like an angry cat then smiled as he remembered what to do. He swam slow circles around the human singing and humming all the while until this time when he repeated the question John answered yes.

He kissed him again and met no resistance, John's mouth opening against his like a new bud. They were both clumsy with inexperience but compelled by need-John desire and Sherlock hunger.

John gave a happy murmur and tangled one hand in the younger boys thick curls, no longer caring that he was younger.

Sherlock huffed out a chuckle and pulled away. 'You look tired John, sit on the rock' Sated he could afford to be compassionate. 'You aren't from around here are you?' he asked curiously He had never had chance to speak to a human before and Mycroft constantly warned of how dangerous they were.

'I've been staying at my nan's but I leave tomorrow. What about you?'

'I have family here but we are leaving soon also'

'They let you swim out on your own?'

Sherlock laughed at the concern on John's face 'I'm a good swimmer'

'Ok then, I'm kinda average and it's getting late...I had better get back. It was, um, nice meeting you' John blushed.

'I enjoyed meeting you John Watson, may it not be the last time we do so'

.......................................................................

'Where is the boy Sherlock?'

'I don't know what you are talking about Mycroft'

'I saw you with him, do not lie to me!' Mycroft hissed, tail slapping the water in agitation. 'You know the rules-humans are a danger to us; we do not converse with them and risk endangering us all, they are food and the pod shares food. Why did you not bring him down?'

'He's just a boy, he wouldn't have been able to feed us all'

'You mean you thought only yourself. You leave me no choice little brother, though it wounds me greatly because you are still a child, for the sake of the pod I hereby banish you. You will remain here and not follow us south for the winter season'

'Mycroft please, I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I can't survive without the pod, I'm not even fully grown yet!' Sherlock begged his brother.

'I'm sorry Sherlock but I've made up my mind. We leave tomorrow and then you are on your own'

As it happened Sherlock had many years to grow to hate John Watson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, I didn't expect so many! And big thanks to the two people who left a comment :-) x

'There was a sound that night, like a lonely whale, and ever since folk avoid that loch if they can. Only people what want to drown themselves go there, only between you and me some older ones dunney believe they all drown themselves if you get my meaning' 

John nodded at the fisherman to show that he did understand him. Five years back when his grandmother had passed away she left her home in loch awe to him, and now he was cast adrift from the world since his army injury he had finally moved in. Nothing for him in London anymore and his therapist believed going some place that held happy memories would be good for him. Which all led to his hearing monster stories in the pub.

'What about you? What do you really think?'

'Well I've never seen anything but I was there that night and I heard the cries. They weren't human alright, but they weren't all animal neither!' his drinking companion informed him before saying he had better call it a night

'Yeah I think I'll be off too' John agreed, grabbing his cane before hoisting himself out of his snug booth

***

Sherlock was cold, the combination of net and kelp he wore no longer adequate. Yes he could leave if he wanted to and he had tried, but he always came back to the loch. The pod might come back for him, his brother might come back for him...but so far they had not and Sherlock had grown up alone with only his own voice and thoughts for company. The only conversation he had came from talking to himself or the occasional porpoise.  
He heaved a huge sigh as he considered the best place to hunt. He was hungry and tired and the fish hook embedded deep in his tail from the last time he got to close to humans ached. Though it was small it hurt, and being near to his caudal fin it made swimming a bother.   
He made his way slowly to one of the lochs inlets and hoped a human would be out fishing today.

............................................................................

John made his way out to the loch early, not so much to catch anything (though that would be nice) but more because his curiosity was roused by his pub companions talk. It reminded him of the stories his grandmother used to tell and he wondered what it was about the landscape that made the people believe such things.  
He steered his small boat carefully round a tiny island and laughed to himself at the thought of what his army mates would make of him acting like a salty sea dog.  
As he rowed past he saw a body half slumped in the water and half out. Paying no attention to the odd clothing he pulled up alongside and felt for a sign of life. Getting a pulse he manhandled the unconscious body into the boat easily enough as the torso was skin and bones. The tail when it flopped in was rather more weighty.

'Oh Jesus Christ!' John swore. 'You must have had more to drink then you thought, either that or the locals are laughing behind your back!' But as he felt the heartbeat with a shaking hand he concluded there was no way they could make anything so real.  
So he did the only thing he could think of; he put it in his giant old claw footed tub and examined it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's speech isn't great because he's been on his own so long he's rusty when it comes to proper English.  
> Thanks for reading, please comment and say hello, I love hearing from you all and knowing what you think.

John had a good look at the creature while he could, examining his ears and lifting up his hand made top: everything was completely ordinary and human, except the gills either side of the rib cage and the elephant in the room that was the, actually rather beautiful, ombre tail going from midnight blue to sky. He, for it was definitely male, didn't even have webbed fingers; just bitten nails and John chuckled-he always thought mer folk sat on rocks combing their hair, not biting their nails.  
For that was what was in front of him. No freaky but natural phenomenon like snakes with two heads, this was an actual live scientific anomaly! Something that by all means should not exist but clearly did...and mer maid was the name the myths had taught us.

The merman stirred and John quickly stepped back not knowing how this would play out but enjoying the old feeling of an adrenaline surge that he haven't felt since the army

The creature opened its eyes and slowly took in his surroundings, confusion rapidly giving way to panic.

'I'm not going to hurt you; I went out to do some fishing and I saw you..I'm a doctor but I didn't know what to do with you so I brought you here,to my house' John explained calmly. 'Can you even understand what I'm saying?' he added doubtfully, relieved when the merman nodded.

'Oh good, that's much easier' John smiled. 'I can take that out for you if that's ok?' he pointed at the fish hook and the mer nodded again, faster.

John came back with a small pair of pliers and knelt down by the tub. 'This will hurt I'm afraid' he informed as he gingerly grasped the tail in one hand and slipped the pliers under the hooks end with the other.  
The mer gasped and the tail twitched but other than that he let John work.

'All done. If only all my patients were that good. Being in the water I can't really put anything on it so I'll just have to hope it heals alright. Keep it clean and I guess it should'

The mer inspected the hole left behind with a frown and a resigned sigh.

'Are you hungry? You look like you need feeding up..and are you always that white? I would have thought you should look more tanned what with sun reflecting off water and all...'

The mer looked quizzical. 'Never mind I'm just thinking out loud. I'll get you some fish, I'm guessing raw is fine'

John came back with a couple of trout he had bought from the market with the sole purpose of putting a picture on his blog and pretending he had caught them himself.

'Put back' the mer said after eating one of the fish.

'You can talk! And English too, nice and handy' John grinned 'Not sure I understand though; put what back? the other fish?'

'Put' he placed a hand on his chest 'back'

'Oh put you back'

'Put you back' the mer repeated.

'No, put me back. Look' John gestured to himself 'me, you'-he waved a hand at the mer 'When you're talking about yourself you say me'

'Put me back' the mer stated.

'Right right. Of course I will' John agreed with a feeling akin to a burst balloon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, thanks for the kudos makes it all worthwhile :-) Don't be afraid to leave a quick comment, I would love to hear from you.  
> If it looks funny that's because I'm still without computer so using phone, thanks for baring with it.
> 
> I'm going with the idea that while they can and do eat, they need human life force/energy from humans (obtained through a kiss) to actually survive-like the cat things in Stephen kings sleepwalkers if anyone has seen that?  
>  The jolly sailor bold as always comes from pirates of the Caribbean 4 on stranger tides, other song from album deep dead blue by aruna?-will check and edit lol.
> 
> I should say I know next to nothing about Scotland and loch awe (but what a cool name)

John waited a whole week before going out into the loch in the hope of seeing the merman.  
As he had scrubbed out the bath tub he had been unable to keep the smile off his face-he had found something that penetrated the thick fog that surrounded him and made him feel alive again, and he wasn't letting it go in a hurry.

xxx 

As he saw the unruly dark curls and pale skin, half in the water, half on the small island like inlet, he couldn't stop the grin that broke out. He raised his voice in a salutation but then he saw the girls body that was lying under the mer's and he remembered the words from his pub companion: they don't all drown themselves.

'Oh god you killed her! It's true; mermaids drown people! And you probably cause storms too do you, hmm?!' John babbled.

Sherlock hadn't been expecting to be caught, he rarely saw humans out here these days. He didn't think honesty was the best option to go for so he lied and manipulated.  
'I did nothing! She, how do you say? took her own life? I was trying...' Sherlock scrunched his face up in frustration as he tried to find the words. He swam over to John's boat and placed two fingers on his mouth before repeating the gesture on his own mouth.

John shivered at the cold wet touch, primal instincts screaming danger fighting a soldiers training. 'Mouth to mouth resuscitation, right.' He steered the boat closer to her and took her pulse. 'She's dead. I'm going to have to call the police'

Sherlock closed her eyelids 'Poor girl. Pretty girl. I did not hurt her, and I can't make storms' With that he dived gracefully and swam away.

...................................................................

Five days later John was back.

'Um hello? I just wanted to say sorry, you know, for implying you killed that girl. We've been told bad things about your kind in stories and I guess I panicked. It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions'

A sleek head broke the surface of the water but he didn't say what John might have expected him too. 'Why are you following me? Have you told others about me?'

'I swear I haven't said anything to anyone,and I'm not following you as such; I come here to fish because it's quiet' (and I know you'll be here) John mentally added.

'Perhaps you are here to catch me?' the mer suggested.

John laughed, eyes sparkling 'And what would I use as bait?'

Yourself Sherlock thought as he shrugged for John's benefit. 'Fish away then, leave some for the rest of us' he flopped onto an inlet and watched.

The back of John's neck glowed pink to have such an audience but he stoicly cast his line and waited.

The mer smirked and sang while he watched : 'On an island I long to be, far beneath the shining surface of the sea. I hear the sound of the ocean wave on wave calling you who have turned away from home'

John felt sleepy and peaceful as he listened.

'You aren't very good at it' the mer scoffed.

'It takes practice that's all, I haven't been doing it long' John huffed as he reeled in the line, only to fall back in the boat when it snapped.

The mers laughter turned to bubbles as he ducked under water to grab the escaped fish which he then threw into John's boat.

'I don't need help thanks' John rolled his eyes but his lips quirked up in a smile.

Sherlock swam around the boat singing a different song, his peoples fishing song. He had become very good at it, all alone he had to be else he would starve.

'Are you my jolly sailor bold?' already knowing the answer he rose out of the water and pressed his cold lips to John's, one hand on the boat, the other in short blonde strands. He sank back down into the loch and John followed, leaning out over the boat.

Sherlock tried and failed to hold back a gasp. He was used to simply taking what he needed from one open mouth to another, other than feeding hunger there was no pleasure, but the way John kissed was something else. He tickled lips and teased tongues and petted hair and Sherlock felt light headed from it all.  
He pulled away confused, the goofy look on John's face making him angry.

'I never did get your name' John whispered going in for another kiss which was dodged.

'Sherlock' he answered warily.

'Sherlock, I could swear I've heard that before. I'm John, John Watson'

Sherlock reared back like a striking snake, face twisted in rage.  
'I curse the name John Watson! I hate thee and all thy kin!' he slid backwards into the water and moved fast, only the ripples left behind to prove he had ever been there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave kudos and please feel free to leave quick comment if you can-I really would be pathetically grateful lol, and it would kick my ass to make me update quicker.

John called but Sherlock did not re-surface so he had no choice but to head to town where he puzzled over why the merman hated him with such a passion.  
As darkness fell he tried hard to ignore the distraught whale-like song that came from the direction of the loch.

.........................................

John Watson had come every other day for a month, Sherlock watched him every time, shivering in the rapidly cooling waters, but he didn't show himself. He was tired and hungry and so lonely he ached. Yes John was the reason Sherlock had no pod, no older brother to look out for him, but he was also a source of food, and company of a kind...

John jumped as the familiar head came up in front of his boat.  
"Christ you startled me! It's bloody good to see you though"

Sherlock watched him warily unsure of what to say.

"So do you mind telling me what happened that day? I generally like to know why people detest me..." John asked softly.

Sherlock sighed like a gentle summer breeze. "We met when we were young. You were staying at your grandmothers, you went swimming alone one day and...well, I was there"

John furrowed his brow as he cast his mind back "I think I vaguely remember that" 

"It was nice, you were nice. I had never talked to a human before you...my brother didn't like it; our parents were killed because of humans and he didn't trust you, he claimed I had put the pod in danger so he left me behind when they left for warmer water"

"Oh god, you've been alone for all that time?! Sherlock I'm so sorry, I don't blame you for hating me. I'll go and I'll never come back"

"No! Please don't go John, I don't want to be alone again"

...................................

John came almost every day after that and Sherlock's speech improved as did John's fishing skills.

"Can you bring a sharp knife next time John?"

Despite the time he spent with the mer John still felt a delicious shiver of fear at the question.  
"Um yeah sure"

As it turned out Sherlock used the knife to skin a seal (but he didn't return it)

"Shouldn't you be migrating to some place warmer?" for selfish reasons John didn't want to ask that question but he also didn't want the mer to get sick.

"I've survived this long John, the skin keeps out the worst of the cold. I have to be here in case the pod comes back...besides, you're here now"  
Sherlock smiled softly at John who grinned back, already half way in love with the strange creature who defied all logic and science.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this is taking long time to update, I'm also writing a play and you know, life and work etc plus it is harder on phone then laptop :-(  
> If anyone is still reading please let me know x 
> 
> ps just a short chapter today, more filler than plot...

"What's that old wooden boat doing there Sherlock?"

"Its always been there John, you are just shockingly unobservant" Sherlock informed him scathingly. "It happens to be where I sleep if you must know; no cosy cave in the blue waters of the Mediterranean for me"

***

The next day John brought some pillows and blankets with him, "For your boat bed" he said.  
Sherlock said nothing just gazed at him in an unreadable but searching manner.

***

"Sherlock what ever you want to say just out with it already!" John sighed.

"Are you giving me mating gifts?" Sherlock asked shyly.

"What?!" John spluttered with a sudden cough.

"Well I heard Mycroft lecturing the pod once on how they couldn't afford to be that fussy over gifts and it was their duty to find a mate because there are so few of us left, so I thought 'are these the gifts'?" Sherlock explained slowly.

John tried to control his blush as he imagined Sherlock mating. "My people give gifts when we like someone, when we care about them...we even have gift giving holidays"

"How do you not run out of gifts? I like you John, should I give you something?"

John had just started to reply that there was really no need when Sherlock dived with a splash, strong tail beating the water as he moved.  
He re surfaced with a triumphant grin, holding out a bundle of dark rags.

"For you John"

John held back a curse but couldn't contain the gasp "Sherlock I can't accept this!" For he had unwrapped a perfect pearl.

"It is pretty yes?

"Yes it is, but it must be worth a small fortune!" John informed him

"What does a fortune mean?"

"It means it's worth a lot of money, which is what my people use to buy things-everything I have; my clothing, my home, food-it all cost money"

"That sounds silly" Sherlock scoffed "I don't need money so you may as well keep it"

"If you're sure? I could sell it and buy a better boat, get a cuddy with a bearth then I could stay out all day with you..." John held his breath after realising what he had said. Perhaps the mer wouldn't want that? He needn't have worried.

"Company would be worth a fortune to me and yours would be a gift John"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking so long, my phone died so I had to wait for pay day and this new one is really hard to type on...
> 
> I'm bowled over by all the kudos this has gotten! Thanks to everyone
> 
> I did do some research on boats and cuddys etc and I know that one probably couldn't fit a man and a merman, but eh, it's fiction!

Day had turned into night into day fifteen times since Sherlock had last seen John. He was hungry and afraid; what if John had taken the money from the pearl and moved to the city? Perhaps he never wanted to see Sherlock again.  
He let out his mournful whale like sound at the thought.  
He was alone once more.  
***

"Sherlock I'm back! Where are you you big fish?" John called out, shivering in the Scottish winter air.

Sherlock was deep under water but his hearing was keener there then on the surface, where he now raced to reach to see his John: He was back! He hadn't left him too!

"John! I thought, I thought..." Sherlock couldn't speak past the uncomfortable lump in his throat and realisation dawned on John.

"Shit! Sherlock, I'm so sorry! I should have come down sooner...I didn't want to spend all the money I made from the pearl so I got a second hand boat; I've been doing her up and fixing some stuff in the house...I won't leave you Sherlock, not unless you asked me to!"

Sherlock nodded, not trusting himself to speak and feeling a bit embarrassed by his vulnerability.

"So what do you think? She's a beauty isn't she?" John changed the subject, beaming at the shiny white cuddy. "I added the red stripe myself"

Sherlock had no opinion on the attractiveness of boats but he could tell it meant a lot to John, plus it was nice to be asked what he thought about anything at all really after being alone so long.

" It's, I mean she, is erm very nice John. The stripe is very straight"

"Do you want to see inside? I mean it isn't that big and we would have to share a bed, but I thought if we keep your tail wet we could, I dunno..." John rubbed the back of his neck and went bright red in the face much to Sherlock's amusement and confusion. "I could show you things from my world, books and music and stuff. If you wanted to I mean" he finished lamely.

"Yes" Sherlock immediately replied thinking of feeding. First feeding, then satisfying curiosity.

John's grin was like the sun emerging from clouds and Sherlock couldn't help but answer it with one of his own.

\-------

Somehow John managed to manoeuvre the mer into the cuddy's cramped berth where he lay him gently on the bed before disappearing into the tiny bathroom. When he returned he placed something waterproof under Sherlock's tail and moved to dunk a towel in the bucket of water by the side of the bed.

"It will be alright for awhile, thank you John"

"It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, better than anything man made" John murmured as he slowly stroked his hand down the length of the blue scales. Sherlock watched him a bit before slapping his hand away.

"Sorry" John pulled back as though burnt.

"It's fine, I'm just not used to it being touched. It's sensitive"

"Of course. Sorry, it was rude of me"

"Can I see you?" Sherlock asked "All of you I mean? You see me all the time after all..."

John reluctantly agreed knowing himself to be woefully average compared to Sherlock, then again who wasn't?!

Looking meant touching meant Sherlock asking dozens of questions and John lost any embarrassment as he fell into doctor mode as he explained things like why humans needed toes.

"Take this off as well John!" Sherlock pointed at John's boxers.

"Maybe another day Sherlock...humans don't tend to show their bits to everyone"

"Don't be rude John; I'm not everyone! I want to know what every bit of you looks like, I want to understand how all the pieces of you fit together"

John sighed as he held up his hands in surrender "Ok ok, you win!"

"Is it supposed to look like that? Are they all that size?" Sherlock quizzed as he leaned forward to look closer, one hand coming out.

"Stop! I don't mind you looking and I can put up with your ignorant comments, but no touching Sherlock! Not unless you want us to be more than friends" John huffed a laugh.

"I do want that"

(And tasteful fade to black lol. I'm not very good at sex scenes, I don't think cross species is good place to start! Use your imagination about whether John rubbed himself against Sherlock's tail, or maybe just the delicate caudal fin lmao ;-) :-) )


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apologies to everyone reading for the fact I'm so bad at updating!! As a reader I do know how annoying it is to be enjoying something but the writer appears to have a summer home on mars where there is no signal so a decade passes between chapters! If it helps I will finish all my wips...I'm hoping to get them done before Xmas, or at least before next year...  
> Thank you again for all the kudos and bookmarks, feel free to comment, in fact please do x

Ever since that day in the cuddy with Sherlock, John had been unable to keep the happy grin off his face. Alright a relationship with a merman, a bloody mythological creature for crying out loud!, and a male at that, wasn't how he imagined his life would turn out, and sadly he would never be able to introduce him to his mates, but for all that John was happy for the first time in a long while. In fact he would have to learn to rein it in as several of the old ladies he did odd jobs for were starting to ask who his sweetheart was and when could they meet her. Perhaps he could bribe Molly into playing his beard? He laughed at the thought.

***

Mycroft cast a concerned eye on his pod, barely keeping in a sigh. His peoples days were numbered, they were running out of places to hide. The world was shrinking and so was his pod.  
It was time to go back to the loch, and if Sherlock had survived then it was time for him to do his duty and find a mate.

***

Sherlock was worried about John; how long could he really be happy with him? Someone who wasn't even the same species! They watched a film recently with what John warned had a 'sex scene', through this he learned how humans showed love; that the thing between one's legs went between another's legs...Sherlock had no legs.

And the kissing! John was obsessed with it! To be fair Sherlock loved it too but the problem was that that was his feeding method and he couldn't switch it off. After a recent scare he had taken to distracting John by kissing other parts of his body...but he wasn't stupid and would need an answer soon. Sherlock sighed sadly and swam out to the edge of the loch to feed.

.......

"No" John whispered "God no". He had taken out his old boat to do a spot of fishing (just like old times),but he was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him:Sherlock and a middle aged man were kissing! In a passionate desperate way the likes of which he and John hadn't shared in weeks.

After a little while Sherlock leaned back into the water humming a song the words of which John couldn't hear and the stranger followed him down. Down down, into the cold water until they resurfaced and Sherlock laid the man's body by the water's edge.

John rowed fast and furious and soon he was in hailing distance "What the hell have you just done?!" He demanded.

Sherlock visibly startled at being caught "John, please let me explain"

"I don't think there is anything to explain! It's quite clear what just happened, what does happen...that girl you said you were trying to save-you're a liar and a murder!" John spat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry this has taken so long! I won't bother giving you reasons and excuses because you don't really care ; I will just say I am still only on a not great mobile phone as haven't had the spare cash for laptop, so it will still look a bit weird in parts...  
> I really am sorry and I love you all for the comments, kudos etc-this has been my most successful fic for some reason lol, so the end is a Christmas present for you all xoxo

John tossed and turned in his bed as the sound of Sherlock's plaintive whale like cries echoed from the loch.  
It had been three days since John had discovered the merman taking a human life, three days since he had fled from the creature he had fallen in love with, and in all that time Sherlock hadn't once been silent. John was torn between wanting to go to him before someone found the source of the strange noise, and reminding himself that he was a murderer and a liar and therefore the whole thing was most likely a trick and a con.

***

It had been days and John still haven't come! Sherlock fumed; how could he explain if he wasn't there to talk? It wasn't as though he could suddenly grow legs and walk on water! Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and sang. He sang louder and harder than he had ever done before.

***

John sighed, there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. Pulling on a snug pair of headphones and selecting shuffle on his music player, he ambled to the kitchen and made a strong pot of coffee.

"What's going on now?" He muttered. He had taken his liquid morning outside in the hope that the cool air would make him feel more human, and as early as the hour was the few neighbours he had had switched on their lights at the same time.  
John shrugged and sipped his drink, he guessed he wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping.  
He realised that there was more to it then that when the residents tumbled out their doors and started sleepwalking their way down to the loch.

***

Sherlock smiled as the town folk came in view. If that's what it took to bring John to him, he would drown the world.

***

"Are you trying to kill the entire town brother mine?! You must learn to exercise some control over the song..." Mycroft outwardly scoffed while thinking quite the opposite. _Such strength and range...he will make a fine hunter for the pod_

Startled Sherlock stopped singing "Mycroft! You-"

With a tut Mycroft motioned to them to slowly submerge while the bewildered humans snapped out of their trance and made their way back to their homes.

"I always knew you would return! It is the only thing that has kept me here" Sherlock finished saying when all the humans had departed.

"You don't know how it gladdens my heart to see you alive and well brother, and how much I regret our actions that day" Mycroft intoned gravely. "The pod needs your help Sherlock; as I'm sure you must realise our species is dwindling...you must do your duty and take a mate" he added, getting straight to the point.

"I...I already have a mate" Sherlock hesitantly replied.

"Oh really? Splendid, where did you find her?!"

"I'd rather not talk about it just now please My. We have so much catching up to do...I'm afraid I can't offer much in the way of hospitality, so accustomed to being on my own as I am..." Sherlock couldn't help but throw out the some what bitter jab.

***

Over the next few days John wondered over the sudden silence, until one late afternoon he grasped his cane and set off for the place that always had all the answers.  
He went to the pub.

"Need to be getting into a new line of work alreet; hardly anyone dare fish in the loch now-old Matthews swears there's more of them out there!" A half drunk burly Scott was saying to a hipster half his size.

"More of them eh?" The Canadian sounding hipster replied. "Fantastic, I'll get my camera crew out here ASAP! If there's anything in that loch I'm gonna find it!"

John felt a stone drop in the pit of his stomach. No matter what he had done, John knew that he had to at least warn Sherlock.

***

As the theme to jaws was irritatingly and inexplicably playing in John's head, he was seriously regretting his decision to come in the old boat instead of his cuddy. The boat that left him open and exposed.  
He clutched the oar tighter as he thought he saw ripples in the water too big for fish.  
Taking a deep breath he was about to call for Sherlock when he thought he heard music. It wasn't the pleasant tingling music he had heard from Sherlock, nor the soothing sleepy kind that Sherlock also sang, this was a bone deep, inside your head kind of thing.

"Aah" John hissed as he held his head.

"Mycroft no! He's a friend, don't hurt him! John are you alright?" Sherlock hovered over John, wanting to touch him but feeling that it wouldn't be welcome.

"I came to warn you Sherlock -you have to get out while you can; some guy with a camera crew is coming out here to find you...all of you?"

"I'm not saying I believe the human, but we should keep moving Sherlock, far safer that way" Mycroft murmured.

"I don't understand; what does that mean?"

"At best Sherlock it means we would be displayed like dolphins, at worse, and the far likely scenario, we would be experimented on and cut open"

"He's right Sherlock. You have to leave while you can" John urged.

Sherlock shook his head with a pained but determined expression. "I'm not leaving without talking to you first John! Take the pod Mycroft and I'll catch up with you, John can easily hide me-"

"You've got a nerve Sherlock! Just because I don't want you to end up in a lab, doesn't mean I've forgiven you!" John exasperatedly stage whispered.

"And that's why I need to talk to you! Please John, just let me explain..."

"You would go with this human Sherlock? You trust this man enough to leave your pod? Your place is by our side!" Mycroft thundered.

"I don't expect you to understand My but I love him. John Watson is my mate, was my mate...it's complicated" 

"John Watson?! The boy who caused all this upset from the beginning! I'll take care of this once and for all...you are a disgrace to your species and you shame our parents name!" Mycroft boomed as he slapped Sherlock hard across the face before tipping the small boat over.

John gasped at the shock of the cold water but managed to stay afloat. He was a reasonable swimmer but the temperature would be deadly. He quickly swam away from the thrashing tails and churned water that the fighting mers created.

The fight seemed to last an age, and as much as John wanted to see the outcome he struck out for land. He had almost made the waters edge when he heard a scream and an angry chittering similar to dolphin clicks. He turned around and saw Mycroft and a small group swimming away, water turning pink in his wake.  
Of Sherlock John could see nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, it's short but it was always meant as an epilogue. Thank you for reading and big thanks to those of you who have left a comment or kudos etc.x

A change of clothes and a hot meal to still his chattering teeth and John felt ready to take on the task of finding Sherlock.  
As he steered his shiny cuddy out onto the darkening waters, he steadfastly refused to think on the mer man's declaration of love.  
That would keep for another day, what mattered now was seeing if Sherlock was still alive and patching up the wounds if need be.

"Sherlock? Sherlock where are you?" John whispered out of the window. "Come on you big fish; it's me, John!"

"You came back for me?" Sherlock replied equally quietly, the awe clear in his voice even through the pain he couldn't disguise.

"Back to my bath then? It'll almost be like old times..." John offered before gently helping him on board.

***

Broken ribs from the impact of a muscular tail gave them plenty of time; time for explorers and their camera crews to leave, frustrated, time for explanations and apologies, time for love to flourish.   
..........................................

"You have to put me back John, I can't stay here forever" Sherlock murmured as he carded his fingers through John's short silvery blond strands. "And I need to...to feed, and frankly you need a bath" he added crinkling up his nose.

John gave a good natured laugh then grew serious "You can take what you need from me..."

"John I can't, you know I can't!"

John sighed "I can't just let you go to start killing innocent people Sherlock!" John held up a hand to stop Sherlock interjecting. "I know it isn't your fault but there has to be another way! Can't you just take a bit from more than one person?"

Sherlock hesitated "Perhaps, I don't know, I've never...where would I even find that many people?" He questioned.

"I might have an idea" John grinned "Kiss me you big fish"

"As much I want that John I won't risk hurting you!"

"Sherlock, even if it takes ten years off my life, I couldn't imagine going a day without a kiss from you. Starting from today"

Xxx

John gazed around London; he could appreciate it so much more now he didn't live there.

"John? John Watson is that you?" A genial voice shook John from his thoughts.

"Mike Stanford; we were at Bart's together" he continued, brushing off John's apologies for not recognising him.  
"But what about you? Last I heard you were in Afghanistan getting shot at, what happened?"

"I got shot"

"Oh bugger! I'm sorry John, me and my big mouth. Let me buy you coffee"

John forced himself to smile "Not a problem. Coffee sounds good, we can catch up. Say Mike how do you feel about fishing?"


End file.
